Shut up and kiss me
by mizlovegood
Summary: LilyJames one shot, rated pg. See inside for full summary LOTS OF FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I do not own an electric guitar, I do not own a horse, I do not own my own city, I do not even own a chair. If I did I would have written Harry Potter, which I didn't. And, for old time's sakes, if I did I would be sitting on one of those expensive chair-beds they have in all the old movies with people such as Aaron Carder and Jesse McCartaney, and Mr.X5 feeding me grapes while Ashton Kutchor serenades me and the guy from smallville fans me. 

Summary: Lily is a bookworm. James is a jock. What happens when they meet one night in the windy field? Add a werewolf, some loud friends, and a cat that has to 'go' outside, and you get… LOTS OF FLUFF! JP/LE oneshot

**Shut up and kiss me**

It was a windy September night, almost midnight, and Lillian Rose Evans was still awake. She looked down from the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor tower, and sighed. The lake looked so tempting, but she didn't want to risk going out there. She had a clean record, so far, and she wasn't going to mess it all up. Her eyes swiveled to the many four poster beds where her friends slept. Harjit and Anita, twin sisters from India, slept beside each other in two almost identical beds. They were Lily's best friends, along with Sara, who was snoring really loudly, her long blonde hair splaying everywhere. Moseit, the feisty curly-red-haired supermodel grunted in her sleep, and rolled over. These were her roommates. Her friends. Lily looked back out the window, and felt a gush of wind hit her face. A wind storm was coming alright.

A little brown cat hopped onto Lily's lap, and mewed softly. She scratched him behind his ear.

"Hey, Seymour," She said, "What's the matter, did Sara forget to take you out?" Seymour mewed again. Sara didn't believe in litter boxes, she wanted Seymour to go 'wherever he wanted'. She thought dogs should be treated like cats, and likewise. It just happened to be that 'wherever he wanted' was usually Lily's bed. So Lily always ended up taking her out. Lily, figuring a poop-less bed was more important than becoming head girl, decided to take Seymour out. She crept across the room, and stepped on a needle.

"OW, CRAP!" She screamed, and hopped up and down on one foot. Sara shrieked and fell onto the floor, Moseit snored loudly, and Harjit and Anita both sat up, hit their heads on the tops of their beds, and the fell back onto their beds again with an 'oof', then attentively sat up, avoiding the tops of their beds.

"What's all this about?" Sara asked, rubbing her eyes, and then sitting down.

"Your cat!" Lily cried, "You forgot to take him out, and I was about to, but I think that now that your awake you should-"

A loud snore came from Sara's bed. A bit too loud.

"Next time, friend," Harjit said.

"She's just too clever!" Anita giggled. They both lay back down, and Lily grumbled. She looked desperately for a pair of shoes, but found only Moseit's three inch glittery blue heels. Lily hesitated, then, realizing no one was going to see her anyways, slipped them on. She could barely walk! She tripped and fell on top of something. Realizing it was just a pillow, she stood back up. Now she had to deal with the whole clothes thing. She slept in her underwear, and she was definitely not wearing that outside. She searched where she was, not wanting to go back to her bed because of the needle, which she had dropped somewhere, and the fact that she couldn't walk. She crawled around, and finally found a heap of clothes on the ground. Sara's baggy muggle shirt that said; 'bouchart gardens', and a tacky high-rise grey pleated skirt that reached around about her knees. Sighing, Lily flattened her hair, and grabbed Seymour, then slowly descended down the stairs. On the last step, she tripped and fell on her head. She moaned, and tried to straiten up. Then she heard a soft;

"Who's there?" It was the chubby marauder, Peter Pettigrew. Lily gasped, and tried to cover her face.

"I said, WHO'S THERE? Show yourself! Or I'll be forced to-" Lily took the closest thing to her, and chucked it at him. He squealed, and fell backwards.

"Lumos!" Came something from the other side of the room. It was Sirius! Lily cried out, and threw another little thing, only this time at him.

"No, Lily, you cant go outsi-" Lily got up, and ran. Then she realized she wasn't wearing the shoes. Then she realized they had fallen off when she fell, and were what she had thrown at Peter and Sirius. She ran, out of the portrait hall, and down a flight of steps. Seymour was still in her hands. Finally, realizing she had lost the boys, she began to walk quietly.

"Peter, hurry!" Sirius cried, "it's a full moon, James is with Remus- he wont be able to control him, though- Hurry, Lily is in danger!"

"You mean Remus is transforming, and Lily is going to go outside?"

"Where else would she be going?"

"Well hurry up then!"

Lily reached the front doors to the castle, and pushed with all of her might. They creaked open, and she was greeted by a gust of wind. The windstorm had begun. Lily shivered, wishing she had thought to bring a cloak, and dropped Seymour to the ground. She looked out, and saw the lake. It looked so warm, so welcoming… And in front of it was… a… Stag? Why would a stag be out in weather like this? For a split second it looked at her, and she looked at it, her tumbling red hair blowing in the wind, before WHAM, something hit the stag and knocked it clean off its feet. It went flying, and hit the ground with a thump. Lily screamed, and forgetting Seymour, ran with all of her might to the stag. She was a meter away when she saw the other thing and with a CLICK she realized what it was. She kept running anyways. She reached the fallen stag that was moaning in pain as blood dribbled down its side.

"Shhh…" She said, stroking its neck, "It's all going to be fine. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything will be alrig-" She heard a low growl behind her, and turned. It was the werewolf. The stag jumped to its feet, and rammed it's body into it. The werewolf howled, and scratched at the stag, which looked weak and was shaking.

"No!" Lily cried, feeling a bond with the stag. She rushed forwards, and planted herself in front of it. The werewolf howled, and moved closer, and the stag squirmed, and whined in protest, but it couldn't get up.

"If you want to get him, you'll have to go through me." Lily cried, and the wind blew in her face, stinging her eyes and making tears roll down her face. Her hair blew back, and her skirt rippled. The grass tickled her feet, and she felt courage and pride flow through her. She was a Gryffindor, and she feared nothing. The wolf sniffed the wind, and turned around. It howled, and ran away, searching for the source of a new smell. The wind stopped, and everything wend silent. Lily turned, and kneeled beside the stag.

"Shh… it'll be alright. Don't worry, just relax." She stag moaned, and dropped it's head in her lap. She smiled slightly, and wiped away a tear.

"Why am I crying?" She asked it, "I'm so silly." She snuggled close to it, and felt it's warm breath on her neck. She stroked it's face, her eyes closed. It was funny, the fur felt just like skin. It's ears seemed much lower down… and smaller… and it's antler's were gone! She opened her eyes, and found herself staring strait into the eyes of a goofily-smiling James Potter.

"James!" She cried, and sat up, blushing. The wind ruffled her hair and clothes. He slowly sat up.

"Lily." He replied. She thought to herself, _I love the way he says my name. _Then, realizing what she had just thought, her eyes widened. She looked over at him, and saw something in his eyes. Guilt, fear, confusion, understanding, and a soft caring love coated in a deep hazel color.

"You're the stag." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He nodded. "You took on a werewolf. You would have died rather than see me die." He nodded again. "You love me." She said the last three words in a whisper. He nodded again, and she looked at the ground. He didn't know what she was doing until he heard her light sobs. She was crying.

"Lily." Why whispered, putting two fingers under her chin, and lifting it up. She looked into his eyes, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

She sobbed, and he took her in his arms. She rested her face in his neck, and he felt wet tears splashing onto his cool smooth skin.

"Because." She said, and he looked down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I've never loved someone like I do you." And he kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and held onto his neck, loving him more than ever before.

A soft 'mew' broke them apart. They looked down and saw Seymour looking at them with adoration.

"Ready to go in?" Lily asked. Seymour mewed his yes. The two teens and the cat stood up. Lily took James's hand, and they walked steadily back to the castle together. Right before they reached the door, Sirius and Peter slipped out. Sirius was panting like a dog (LOL, Pun intended), and Peter was scratching his neck.

"Lily!" Sirius cried, "And- James?" He looked down at their hands, which were entwined. James, seeing Lily's embarrassment, let go, but Lily grabbed his hand again, and he smiled like Christmas had come early.

"Ah, I see." Sirius said, laughing, "I suppose I'll take over for you?" James nodded. Lily didn't understand, but she had the feeling it had to do with the werewolf.

When Sirius and Peter were out of sight, James picked Lily up, and carried her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

"So, why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Before I answer any questions, were getting you to the hospital wing!"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes in the middle of the night! You could bleed to death!"

"It's just a little scratch!"

"YEAH, A LITTLE SCRATCH FROM A _WEREWOLF!"_

"Shut up! Not so loud!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

And then they kissed again.

"Okay, maybe we could go to the hospital wing."

"No, no, you were right… it was just a little scratch…"

"But from a werewolf, you were right."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."


End file.
